


étincelle

by mels (melabsinthium)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Photographer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pole Dancer Eren
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melabsinthium/pseuds/mels
Summary: “Voglio scattarti delle foto”.Dall’altro capo della linea cade un silenzio immobile. Levi stacca il telefono dall’orecchio per controllare che Eren sia ancora lì.“Non so per chi m'hai preso”, esordisce Eren con voce dura. “Non sono un disperato che si spoglia per fare soldi. Il mio è un lavoro dignitoso e-”Levi si passa una mano sul viso e geme.-Levi è un fotografo annoiato dal suo lavoro, Eren il ballerino che potrebbe riaccendere la scintilla della sua passione.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	étincelle

Dal finestrino della macchina, Levi si prende un momento per osservare il locale davanti a cui si sono fermati.

Le luci rosse illuminano l’intero edificio di mattoni e rischiarano la strada in quella sera d’autunno. Sulla grande insegna nera è scritto in corsivo bianco e luminoso il nome,  _ wings of freedom _ . La fila per entrare prosegue sulla sinistra per tutta la lunghezza del marciapiede e Levi è piuttosto sicuro che prosegua anche oltre, una volta voltato l’angolo. 

“E’ veramente questo il posto?”, chiede perplesso all’autista.

“Questo è l’indirizzo che mi è stato dato”, risponde quello senza voltarsi, tenendo ancora le mani coperte dai guanti bianchi appoggiate al volante. 

Levi annuisce e scende dalla macchina senza dire altro. Si guarda un attimo intorno sul marciapiede, ma non riconosce nessuno tra la folla di fumatori alla destra dell’ingresso.

Si avvicina alla porta, dove un uomo alto e ben piazzato sorveglia l’ingresso. 

“Dovrei avere una prenotazione. A nome Pixis”

L’uomo controlla qualcosa su un tablet, poi annuisce e solleva il cordone di velluto rosso per farlo passare.

L’interno del locale è illuminato interamente da luci soffuse che provengono da grandi lampadari di cristallo. Tende di velluto rosso pendono del soffitto, aperte per mettere in mostra i dipinti appesi alle pareti - immagini astratte, non ben definite, ma chiaramente erotiche. Nella sala l’odore di carne arrostita è forte, tavoli dalle immacolate tovaglie bianche sono sparsi ovunque e circondati da sedie imbottite di velluto rosso. 

Una ragazza si avvicina a lui. Ha capelli nerissimi e lisci a caschetto e gli occhi piccoli. Indossa un corsetto nero da cui spunta un reggiseno rosso.

“Ho una prenotazione a nome Pixis”, ripete Levi.

La ragazza controlla su un altro tablet, poi fa segno di seguirla. Avvicinandosi verso il fondo della sala, Levi nota che quello che nella penombra aveva scambiato per una parete è in realtà un sipario. 

Il loro tavolo è in seconda fila, esattamente al centro del palco. 

Erwin è già seduto, ha davanti a sè un calice di vino bianco mezzo pieno. Levi si siede di fronte a lui e aspetta che Erwin riempia anche il suo bicchiere prima di parlare. Il rumore delle stoviglie e delle chiacchiere della gente rende l’ambiente soffocante.

“Che ci faccio qui?”, chiede, forse più aggressivo di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Erwin non si scompone, si raddrizza sulla sedia. “Pixis dopo due anni di pausa ha deciso di lanciare una nuova collezione per la primavera. Voglio che la pubblichi sulla mia rivista”

“Non ho intenzione di farti da fotografo per il servizio. Teoricamente sono ancora mio anno sabbatico”

Erwin sorride. “Lo avevo immaginato”

“Allora perchè?”

“Pixis non ha mai accettato di pubblicare qualcosa da noi, ma se sa che tu sei in buoni rapporti con me e con la mia rivista potrebbe pensare che cominciare una collaborazione sia una cosa”, Erwin fa una breve pausa, “vantaggiosa. Per lui”

“Sono un esca”, conclude Levi, appoggiandosi indietro contro lo schienale della sedia.

Lo sguardo di Erwin si affila. “Una leva, più che altro”, dice con un sorriso calcolatore.

Levi tiene lo sguardo fisso su Erwin per qualche momento ed Erwin ricambia. Si conoscono da anni, loro due, da quando Levi era ancora un fotografo di matrimoni che cercava di capire come fare il salto di qualità ed Erwin era nel bel mezzo della scalata per diventare il direttore di  _ Sina _ , una delle più grandi riviste di moda al mondo. Era stato Erwin a vedere qualcosa in lui e a dargli il primo incarico in quel mondo: un servizio fotografico di poche pagine dedicato ad una stilista emergente di nome Hanji Zoe. 

Vengono interrotti dall’arrivo di Pixis. E’ un uomo sulla sessantina, con un viso giovanile invecchiato dai grossi baffi che si ostina a portare.

Erwin si alza per stringergli la mano e presenta Levi. Pixis lo osserva con curiosità e un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. Si siedono nuovamente, subito arriva una cameriera a prendere i loro ordini per la cena.

“Siete mai stati in un cabaret?”, chiede Pixis, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e incrociando le dita all’altezza del viso.

“Non come questo”, ammette Levi. “Al massimo qualche squallido scantinato con un microfono aperto”

“Non per un incontro di lavoro”, risponde Erwin. 

Pixis sorride, per nulla turbato dalle risposte. “Mi rendo conto che è un posto un po’... inusuale”. Si prende un momento per guardarsi intorno. “Questo locale è stato fondato negli anni ‘50 con l’idea di creare un tempio dedicato alla sensualità femminile”, spiega. 

“Viene spesso?”, chiede Levi. 

“Ogni volta che posso. Il direttore artistico è un vecchio amico. Un fotografo. Qualche anno fa ha accettato l’incarico, sentiva il bisogno di cambiare”, il suo sguardo si fissa su Levi, quel mezzo sorriso ancora sulle labbra. “Fanno anche un ottimo controfiletto”. 

Levi si sente a disagio davanti a quegli occhi penetranti, come se fosse un libro aperto. Distoglie per primo lo sguardo.

Sul tavolo cala il silenzio, interrotto poco dopo dall’arrivo dei camerieri con le loro ordinazioni e una nuova bottiglia di vino.

Durante la cena Erwin e Pixis discutono gli accordi per la pubblicazione della nuova collezione. Levi segue solo parzialmente la conversazione. La cena è molto meglio di quanto potesse aspettarsi da un posto del genere, il filetto è tenero e succoso. 

“...Levi per il momento è nel suo anno sabbatico”

Levi, sentendosi chiamato si focalizza nuovamente sulla conversazione.

“Ho deciso di invitarlo sperando che cambiasse idea…”, dice Erwin con una risatina ironica.

“La serata è ancora lunga”, risponde Pixis. 

I due continuano la conversazione e sembrano giungere ad un accordo. Pixis getta un’occhiata all’orologio al suo polso. 

“Appena in tempo per l’inizio dello spettacolo”, dice. “Vi consiglio di godervelo”. 

Sistema la sedia in modo tale da avere una migliore visuale del palco e rilassa la schiena contro lo schienale.

Un cameriere lascia una bottiglia di champagne sul loro tavolo e si allontana. In quel momento le luci si spengono e cala il silenzio sulla sala.

Il sipario di alza, mostrando un ampio palco bianco e una lunga scalinata illuminata sul fondo. Le luci del palco si spengono, lasciando illuminate solamente le scale.

Parte la musica e, da destra e sinistra, escono due file di ragazze, si riuniscono e cominciano a scendere la scalinata. Indossano tutte la stessa parrucca, un caschetto rosa acceso, e dei perizoma ricoperti di brillanti, ai piedi indossano delle decoltè nere. I capezzoli sono coperti da altri brillanti. 

Si esibiscono in un numero di presentazione, la canzone che cantano è coinvolgente, la loro presenza scenica indiscutibile.

Levi si guarda intorno nella sala. Il pubblico si muove a tempo di musica nelle loro sedie, qualcuno agita le gambe, Pixis non riesce a staccare gli occhi dal palco e ha un sorriso inebetito sul viso, alla conclusione del numero applaude entusiasta, insieme al resto della sala.

La serata è appena iniziata e Levi vuole già andare via da lì.

E' il turno di un gruppo di giovani ragazze, con dei body attillati e delle ingombranti ventagli di piume rosse, altre piume sono sui loro copricapi. 

Dopo di loro è il turno del burlesque. La ragazza, dalla pelle d'ebano e con tutte le curve al posto giusto, si spoglia al ritmo di musica jazz. E' coinvolgente, ironica e provocante, ma il suo sorriso è troppo ampio e i suoi movimenti esagerati. 

Quando lascia il palco il pubblico chiama a gran voce per un bis e Levi alza gli occhi al cielo.

Le luci sul palco calano, lasciandolo immerso nella penombra. Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio la musica parte nuovamente. E’ un ritmo leggero, il suono del pianoforte cresce piano. 

Un faro illumina la parte sinistra del palco. Dalle quinte esce una figura interamente vestita di bianco, con un’ampia gonna di tessuto leggero e trasparente e un corsetto. Ai piedi indossa degli stivali col tacco alto, anche quelli bianchi.

Il lungo spacco della gonna lascia scoperte le gambe mentre la figura procede con passo fluido verso il centro del palco, dove è stata portata una pedana circolare con un palo al centro. 

Man mano che la figura si avvicina, Levi riesce a scorgerne meglio i lineamenti. E’ un ragazzo dal fisico longilineo ed elegante, il bianco del vestito contrasta con la carnagione del colore del miele, i capelli castani che arrivano poco oltre le orecchie sono lasciati disordinati. 

Il ragazzo raggiunge la pedana e, su un accento della musica, afferra il palo con entrambe le mani e comincia a salire. Il palo ruota e la gonna si allarga intorno a lui, circondando il suo corpo, facendo da sfondo alle lunghe gambe lasciate scoperte dal movimento. 

Levi non riesce a staccare gli occhi da lui, non riesce neanche a sbattere le palpebre. Non ricorda come si respira, la bocca rimane semiaperta.

Il ritmo della musica si fa più incalzante, il ragazzo torna a terra. Il modo di danzare è in perfetta sincronia con la musica, sembra crearla dal suo corpo piuttosto che seguirla. 

La sensualità che sprigiona è raffinata, qualcosa di etereo e irraggiungibile. 

Le mani di Levi fremono. Vorrebbe avere lì la sua macchina fotografica, immortalare i movimenti di quel corpo, le geometrie del tessuto che lo incornicia, il bianco che contrasta con lo sfondo lasciato buio. 

Il ragazzo porta le mani alla gonna, la sgancia dal corsetto e, dando le spalle al pubblico, la lascia cadere a terra. Cammina nuovamente verso il palo, sale di nuovo, continua a muovere quel corpo con grazia e sensualità.. Il movimento dei muscoli che si muovono sottopelle getta ombre sul suo corpo, ma non c’è segno di fatica sul suo viso.

Levi si sente tornare dodicenne, affascinato dal movimento del corpo umano al punto da volerlo immortalare in ogni istante. L’istinto che lo aveva portato a prendere in mano la sua prima macchina fotografica gli scalda il petto.

Il ragazzo scende dal palco. Dopo di lui è il turno del numero di chiusura, ma Levi non lo vede, negli occhi ha ancora impresso quello che ha appena visto.

Levi si accorge che lo spettacolo è finito solo quando sente il pubblico applaudire e vede le luci del locale riaccendersi. Deve sbattere gli occhi un paio di volte per abituarsi e appena lo fa si volta verso Pixis.

Pixis lo guarda con un sorriso furbo sul viso, come se si aspettasse esattamente quella reazione.

“Conosci il direttore artistico di questo posto”, dice Levi. Il battito del suo cuore non si è ancora calmato e può sentire qualcosa di frenetico nella sua voce. Spera solo che da fuori non si altrettanto evidente.

“Giochiamo a poker tutti i giovedì”, conferma Pixis.

Levi volta di scatto verso Erwin. “Hai uno dei miei biglietti da visita?”

Erwin lo guarda perplesso, ma ne tira fuori uno dal portafoglio. “Dovresti cominciare ad occuparti tu di queste cose. Non sono il tuo assistente”

Levi gli strappa il biglietto di mano senza degnarlo di una risposta e lo porge a Pixis. “Puoi dirgli di dare questo a quel ragazzo?”

“Ad una condizione”, risponde Pixis, con lo sguardo di chi sa già di aver vinto.

“Quale?”

“Sarai tu ad occuparti del servizio fotografico per la mia collezione”

Levi non ci pensa neanche un momento. “Va bene”

Erwin quasi salta sul posto. Pixis sorride e prende il biglietto da visita dalle mani di Levi. 

*

Levi apre gli occhi e impiega qualche secondo a capire che cosa l’abbia svegliato. Il suo telefono vibra sul comodino.

Con un lamento allunga il braccio e risponde con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.

“Ehm… Sì. Buongiorno. Parlo con Levi Ackermann?”

Levi risponde di sì, si tira su e appoggia la schiena alla testiera del letto. Rabbrividisce al contatto della pelle nuda con l’aria fresca del mattino.

“Sono Eren”

“Eren?”, chiede Levi perplesso stropicciandosi un occhio con la punta delle dita.

“Eren Jager. Il mio capo mi ha dato il tuo biglietto…”, la sua voce si affievolisce.

Levi salta sul letto, improvvisamente sveglio. “Sei il ballerino”

“Sì. Ecco. Non so perchè hai lasciato il biglietto?”

“Perché voglio scattarti delle foto”.

Dall’altro capo della linea cade un silenzio immobile. Levi stacca il telefono dall’orecchio per controllare che Eren sia ancora lì.

“Non so per chi m'hai preso”, esordisce Eren con voce dura. “Non sono un disperato che si spoglia per fare soldi. Il mio è un lavoro dignitoso e-”

Levi si passa una mano sul viso e geme.

“Non era questo”, dice provando a interrompere il monologo di Eren, ma quello non sembra sentirlo.

Levi si rassegna a sentirlo andare avanti in quel modo, parlando di quanto il suo sia un lavoro serio, di come il fatto che indossi i tacchi e balli intorno a un palo non lo qualifichi come un gigolò o qualcosa del genere. Levi smette di ascoltare dopo il secondo minuto.

Ha una bella voce, almeno, Eren.

Quando smette di parlare, ha un leggero fiatone.

“Finito?”, chiede Levi secco, tanto per essere sicuro. “Come cercavo di dirti prima di… tutto questo, non è nulla del genere”. Levi reclina indietro la testa e porta due dita a massaggiare l’attaccatura del naso. E’ prima mattina è già si sente stanco. “Sono un fotografo di professione, posso mandarti referenze e tutto se non ti fidi. O non sei in grado di cercare su google. Voglio farti delle foto al palo, tutto qui”.

Eren è totalmente silenzioso.

“Perchè?”, chiede dopo un po’.

“Senti, se ti fa sentire più tranquillo ci vediamo per un caffè e ne parliamo”, propone Levi.

Eren sembra rifletterci un momento. “Esco dal lavoro alle 18. All’ _ étincelle bistrot _ , sulla Senna”.

“Sarò lì”.

Dopo una giornata di riunioni inconcludenti con Erwin e Pixis per decidere i dettagli del servizio fotografico, Levi raggiunge il locale indicato da Eren.

Il bistrot è lungo e stretto, arredato all’antica e illuminato in maniera soffusa. Il locale è quasi interamente occupato da un lungo bancone di legno che percorre l’intera parete di destra, le vetrate sul fondo affacciano sulla Senna.

Levi chiede un tavolo vicino alle vetrate e si siede in attesa. Tiene la mano appoggiata sulla cartellina di plastica nera che ha portato con sé e guarda fuori dalla vetrata, dove le luci dell’Ile de la cité si riflettono nell’acqua del fiume.

“Levi?”

Levi alzò lo sguardo e lo incrociò con quello di Eren. E’ la prima volta che lo vede da vicino: ha almeno una decina d’anni meno di lui, la carnagione fa risaltare gli occhi turchesi. Senza trucco i suoi lineamenti appaiono più delicati, le labbra sottili sono leggermente incurvate in un sorriso cordiale, i capelli sono raccolti in un codino sulla nuca.

Levi si alza e si presenta, poi fa un cenno alla sedia libera davanti a lui. Non appena Eren si siede, un cameriere li raggiunge per prendere le loro ordinazioni. Levi ordina un caffè e sorride quando Eren ordina per sé un bicchiere di tè freddo al limone.

“Ti ho portato il mio portfolio”, esordisce Levi. Mette una mano sulla cartellina accanto a lui e la fa scorrere sul tavolo.

“Oh. Grazie”, risponde Eren sorpreso.

Il cameriere torna con le loro ordinazioni. Eren comincia a sfogliare le pagine del portfolio. Levi osserva l’espressione del suo viso, inizialmente incuriosito, poi sorpreso e infine apparentemente affascinato.

Eren arriva all’ultima pagina e chiude con cura il raccoglitore. Prende un sorso di tè, poi alza lo sguardo verso Levi. 

“Ci sono dei modelli in quelle foto. Alcune lo ho viste nei cartelloni in giro per la città”

“Lo so”, risponde Levi sicuro.

“E tu adesso vorresti fare delle foto a me”, continua Eren scettico.

“Sì”

“E non dovrei pagarti”

“Esatto. Avrai una copia delle foto e potrai farci quello che vorrai, pubblicità, curriculum, appenderle in casa”

“Perchè?”, chiede Eren perplesso.

“E’ importante?”, sorride Levi.

Eren sbuffa una risata. “Immagino di no”. Rimane in silenzio per un momento, abbassa nuovamente lo sguardo sul raccoglitore ancora tra le sua mani, poi sospira, lo sguardo si fa improvvisamente più fermo. “Okay. Cosa dovrei fare?”.

Levi comincia a spiegare quello che ha in mente. 

*

Levi aveva adocchiato quella location da molto tempo. 

E’ la sala da ballo di un palazzo nobiliare sulle rive della Senna, leggermente fuori Parigi. Il soffitto è interamente affrescato, le pareti sono ricoperte da lastre di marmo rosa e barocche decorazioni dorate. Tre grandi finestre, alte fin quasi al soffitto, occupano la parete in fondo e lasciano entrare la luce del mattino. Una quarta finestra, sulla sinistra, si apre su tre gradini che portano al giardino. 

Quando Eren arriva una pedana con il palo è già montata alla sinistra della sala, tra la finestra centrale e quella dell’estrema sinistra, ma non c’è nessuno oltre lui e Levi.

Levi lo vede alzare gli occhi spalancati al soffitto con la bocca leggermente aperta, le sue labbra si muovono ma dalla bocca non esce alcun suono.

“Che te ne pare?”, chiede Levi avvicinandosi a lui.

“E’-”, si guarda intorno, cercando le parole adatte. “Wow?”, dice con un sorriso. “Non pensavo avrei mai ballato in un posto del genere”

Levi sorride, gli indica un paravento posizionato in un angolo della sala. “Lì puoi cambiarti. Quando vuoi cominciamo”

Eren si mette in un angolo della sala e comincia a riscaldarsi, Levi intanto fa qualche scatto di prova alla sala vuota.

“Siamo solo noi?”, chiede Eren.

Levi, con lo sguardo basso sul display della macchina fotografica, annuisce.

“Pensavo che uno come te avesse… non so. Uno staff?”

Levi sorride appena. “Non oggi”

“Quindi niente assistenti che ti corrono intorno e assecondano ogni tua richiesta?”, continua Eren con un sorriso sarcastico. “Peccato, avrei voluto vederlo”

Levi ride piano. “Vorrei dirti che sono scene da film, ma è davvero così. I set sono il caos”

“In che senso?”

Levi si ritrova a raccontare alcune vicissitudini che gli sono capitate nei suoi quasi quindici anni di carriera e Eren ride, apertamente e di gusto mentre continua a fare stretching.

Quando è pronto sparisce dietro al paravento e ricompare qualche attimo dopo con lo stesso abito che ha indossato per l’esibizione al  _ wings _ , il rumore dei suoi tacchi contro il marmo rimbomba nella sala. Si avvicina al palo e lo accarezza un paio di volte, lo pulisce con una pezza e si mette un liquido sulle mani.

“E’ grip, migliora la presa”, spiega con un sorriso a Levi che lo guarda incuriosito. “Allora, cosa vuoi che faccia?”

Levi scrolla le spalle. “Quello che ti senti. Ma mi piaceva la gonna che si muove”

Eren annuisce, apre lo spin del palo e comincia a salire, la gonna si allarga intorno alle sue gambe.

Come la prima volta, Levi rimane incantato a guardarlo, al punto che quasi dimentica di scattare. Da così vicino può vedere con esattezza quali muscoli sono in funzione. Il suo corpo crea angoli e simmetrie, il bianco della gonna contrasta con lo sfondo, circondando la sua figura, facendola sembrare angelica.

Levi scatta e perde il conto di quante foto scatti, non c’è il tempo di fermarsi a guardarle perchè il movimento prosegue, la figura si evolve nella successiva senza soluzione di continuità, cambia con la leggerezza dell’acqua.

Levi perde la cognizione del tempo. Non sa quanto tempo sia passato quando Eren scende dal palo con un po’ di fiatone. 

“Possiamo fare una pausa?”

Levi si riscuote di colpo. “Certo. C’è un terrazzo da quella parte se vuoi prendere un po’ d’aria”

Eren lo ringrazia, si mette addosso la felpa rossa con cui è arrivato, il cappuccio a coprire i capelli sudati, e si siede sui gradini del terrazzo. 

Levi lo raggiunge dopo poco gli porge una bottiglia d’acqua e si siede accanto a lui. La giornata è fresca, ma soleggiata. Vede Eren reclinare la testa indietro e chiudere gli occhi, lasciandosi inondare dai raggi del sole. 

La luce crea ombre sul suo viso, rende traslucide le sue lunghe ciglia. Anche così, in quella posizione goffa, con le spalle incassate e la testa reclinata indietro, Levi ha voglia di fotografarlo. 

“Cosa pensi di farci con le foto?”, chiede per distrarsi.

Eren non apre gli occhi. “Non ho ancora deciso”

Levi rimane in silenzio, non sapendo cosa aggiungere.

“Ma se mi dici il perchè di tutto questo ti dico a cosa ho pensato”, continua Eren con un sorriso furbo.

A Levi viene da ridere. Una risposta gliela deve, immagina, ma l’idea di dover mettere in parole quello che ha sentito quando lo ha visto per la prima volta lo paralizza. 

“Perchè mi hai fatto venire voglia di fotografare dopo due anni che non avevo”

Eren lo guarda con gli occhi leggermente spalancati, il corpo rigido. Non sa bene cosa dire e Levi non vuole che risponda.

“E tu?”, chiede invece.

Eren sembra risvegliarsi. “Io cosa?”

“La pole dance”

Eren ride, si tira e si passa una mano tra i capelli abbassando lo sguardo. “Più banale di quanto sembri”, dice. “A diciott’anni sono venuto a Parigi, ho trovato lavoro in un night club. Come cameriere”, fa una pausa. “Comunque. Ho visto quello che alcune delle ragazze erano in grado di fare sul palo e- Dovevi vederle! Erano spettacolari”

Si lancia in un racconto dettagliato, gesticola e i suoi occhi brillano. Levi beve ogni suo movimento, cercando di immortalarlo almeno con gli occhi. 

“ -ho trovato questa scuola che accettava anche i ragazzi- non erano molte qualche anno fa, e ho cominciato a prendere lezioni. Tutto quello che non spendevo per l’affitto lo spendevo per le lezioni”, sorride e scuote la testa al ricordo. “Sembra una vita fa.  _ E’  _ una vita fa”.

“Non sei di Parigi?”, gli chiede Levi quando ha finito.

Eren ride, la sua risata è limpida e forte. “Di tutta la storia questo ti ha colpito?”

Levi rimane in attesa di una risposta.

“Sono di Hoppegarten, vicino a Berlino”, ammette Eren.

“Scappato?”

“Appena ho potuto”

Un sorriso malinconico compare sul suo viso. Levi distoglie lo sguardo, per lasciargli un momento di privacy.

“Non si sente. L’accento intendo”

“Mia madre era francese”

Cala il silenzio. Dal giardino arriva il cinguettare degli uccelli e lo scroscio dell’acqua delle fontane.

“Mi dispiace per l’altro giorno”, dice Eren. “Al telefono. Con questo lavoro- Tendo a partire malfidato”

“Nessun problema”

Eren si rilassa, sorride. “Andiamo?”

*

Eren è seduto sul sedile del passeggero, ha accettato l’offerta di Levi di accompagnarlo a casa. 

Il sole sta tramontando, tinge di rosso l’abitacolo della macchina.

C’è un silenzio confortevole, ma Levi è curioso.

“Non mi hai più detto cosa intendi fare con le foto”

Eren sorride, continuando a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Levi gli getta un’occhiata, ha il viso stanco, ma sembra rilassato.

“Pensavo di farci la campagna pubblicitaria per aprire la mia scuola”

Levi continua a guardare davanti a sé, mentre attraversano il casello e rientrano in città. “La tua scuola?”

“Voglio un posto che si aperto veramente a tutti. Ci sono tanti ragazzi che vogliono cominciare, ma non sanno dove andare. O si vergognano. Molte scuole ancora accettano solo donne...”

“Vuoi essere un faro”

“Qualcosa del genere”, ammette Eren. 

Levi sorride, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla strada. “Mi sembra un bel progetto”

Eren rimane in silenzio. 

“Credo di capire quello che intendevi”, dice dopo un po’. 

Levi gli getta un’occhiata e aspetta che continui.

“Certe volte ti dimentichi che quello che fai è anche… soprattutto- qualcosa che ti piace. Diventa solo un lavoro. Ti ritrovi che quando hai un giorno libero non ti viene proprio voglia di allenarti”

“Lo nascondi meglio di me”, ammette Levi. 

Eren sorride. “Non ne sarei così sicuro”

La macchina accosta accanto al marciapiede sotto casa di Eren, ma Eren non scende. Stringe le mani intorno agli spallacci dello zaino con il cambio.

“Quello che volevo dire”, comincia, “è- Grazie. Per oggi. Serviva anche a me una giornata così”

Si allunga sul sedile, lascia un bacio sulla guancia di Levi e scappa via, sbattendo lo sportello dietro di sé.

Levi rimane bloccato lì con la bocca leggermente aperta e le mani ancora strette sul volante, poi si riscuote e sorride. Si porta una mano alla guancia. 

Sente già la mancanza della macchina fotografica tra le dita. Non vede l’ora di tornare al lavoro. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mi trovate su [twitter](https://twitter.com/melabsinthium)!


End file.
